Saving Grace
by bows and arrows
Summary: They were different. She was a bookworm and he was a baseball player. She was invisible and everybody praised him. They were searching for their saving grace. They needed each other.. they just don't know it yet. Nick and Miley. NILEYFLUFF
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **_New story meheh. I think I like this one better than the other new one. Sorry if I haven't been updating much. It sucks having to type a story and people are staring at the screen from behind you. When I had my laptop I had better privacy and thinking time, unlike with my desktop. So yeah, you guys probably don't care anyway. So, here it is, new story, give it a shot and read. _

**Saving Grace**

_Chapter One._

**Nick:**

It was breakfast. And my mother was roaming around the kitchen, cooking, unloading the dishwasher, making coffee and stuff like that. It's pretty awesome that she can still stay awake and make us breakfast when she works night shift and is a single parent. Did I mention she just got back from work? Watching her was giving me a headache so I turned my attention back to Frankie, who was happily eating his cereal while playing with a couple of action figures.

"Take that you evil villain!" he said quietly with full-on emotion as he dipped the head into his cereal bowl. Why are 9 year-old's so stupid? Before I could stop him from doing it again with the other action figure, Mom grabbed his arm and gave him a stern look.

"No playing in the table, sweetie." she said as she gave him one of her 'I-mean-it' stare. Frankie gave a huff and still didn't let go of the toy.

"C'mon Frankie, you head Mom." I tell him and he groaned as he gave Mom the action figure.

"Good boy. Now finish that." Mom told him and gave him a kiss on the head. I let out a small laugh and he stuck his tongue out at me. "Oh, right, Nick. You need to babysit your brother later."

"Don't I always?" I said as I bit on my toast. Since my Mom worked night shift, she sleeps during the day and works all night. So, I get to watch Frankie at night—mostly after 6—when Mom leaves for work. And we got pretty used to it, I mean, we had to.

"Right after school." she added and I almost choked. _As in.. 4 pm?_

"What?" I coughed.

"They need me in the hospital early.. around 4:30, every Wednesdays, which is today.. and Fridays." she shrugged as he poured coffee to her mug.

"But I have practice until six!" I defended. Baseball practice is crucial so I would never want to miss a session. Coach will literally bite my ass if he doesn't see me there later. _Shit._

"Yes, I know but you practice everyday. What's missing out two sessions out of five?" he calmly took a sip of her coffee and sat down calmly in front of me. How can she be calm when she knows baseball is the second most important thing in my senior year?

"Uh, a lot. The game is in two weeks, mom. _Two weeks_." I begged. My mom leaned in closer to tell me something, then she suddenly glanced at my brother. I couldn't help but look too. Frankie was pouring milk out of the carton into his bowl. It nearly overflowed. Me and my mom took a deep breath waiting for the spill but fortunately he pulled the carton back and closed it. We both let out a sigh in relief. _Dammit, Frankie._

"Think of your brother, Nicholas. If we leave him alone here, the house will burn to the ground." she said in a low voice and I nodded. We looked at him again and he was chugging the milk from his bowl. Oh, the ethics that they learn in school.

"Can't we just find like a babysitter, from a babysitting service and crap like those?" I suggested and shook my head.

"We don't have time to find one; we need one tonight. And those babysitting services are pathetic and too expensive." her eyebrows were knitted together and she shook her head no. A thought popped in my head and I can't help but smirk.

"Then, let's just bring over Mrs. Smith." I try to say quietly and calmly. To dismay, Frankie heard it like it was the loudest thing he has ever heard in his entire life.

"Mrs. Smith? She's gonna babysit? No! Mom, no! I don't like Mrs. Smith!" he screamed running towards Mom and hugged her. I laughed. Mrs. Smith was our neighbor. She's an old lady and she leaves alone. She's really nice, especially after she offers you a plate of homemade cookies. But I've been fooling Frankie for years now, saying that after you eat those cookies, you'll die and she'll boil you in a big cauldron and shit like those. My mom tried telling the truth but the idiot believed it like it was a story out of a history book.

"Oh, deal with it you big baby." I made a face at him and he stuck his tongue out to me again. Mom gave me a small slap in the arm and I chuckled.

"Who else, then?" she asked as she rubbed Frankie's back.

"How about Miley?" his face suddenly lit up and he gave mom a big grin.

"Miley?" I said almost rudely and knit my eyebrows together. Nobody mentioned that name in a while.

"Yeah, Miley Stewart. Miley from the next block Miley." he said as he nodded. _I'm not an idiot, I know who she is._

"What makes you think she wants to babysit you?" I teased and made a face at him.

"Because she told me that she thinks I'm cute." he said with a smug look. _When did she ever say that?_ "She told me that last week, when we ran into her at the mall." _Fuck, of course._ "And I like her, she's nice.. and really pretty." he let go of Mom and nodded at her.

"Pretty?" I scoffed. Miley Stewart isn't really my friend. We go to the same school, we've been having the same classes ever since middle school and we don't talk much. Only because she was weird and she's into books. We know each other because Miley's dad got into the hospital at midnight for having a mild stroke. His nurse then was my mom and they got to talk and realized they lived in the same neighborhood. Anyway, Miley and I never had a proper conversation. A few nods and occasionally a friendly smile was all we could get from each other.

"You know what, that is a great idea." Mom said as she nodded at Frankie and smiled at me.

"I think not." I protested as I shook my head. I can't have her in my house, that would be fucking weird.

"You have two choices Nick.. ask Miley if she could babysit or you will miss the practice and go back home right away to watch your brother. And.. I'm pretty sure Miley won't mind. If I don't see either one of you here.." she said as she gave me that mom look again. _Screw this._ I sighed, defeated. Of course my mother must always get her way, or else I'm pretty much screwed. I can't leave baseball, I can't leave Frankie.. so Miley is my only chance of not screwing things up. I guess there's a first time for everything.

**Miley:**

Nick Grey has been glancing at me over and over again all day.

Weird.

It made me self-conscious.

I gave him a confused look or a small smile everytime I caught him staring at me. It was like he wanted to tell me something but doesn't have the balls to actually talk to me. He thinks I'm weird, because I work at the library. Yes, well it isn't normal for a 17 year old to work at an old library but I happen to like it in there. Nick and I don't talk at all. I've never had a real conversation with him, ever. I think the only words I heard him say to me was.. 'Hi. Yeah, nice too meet you.' And that was a few years ago, when my Dad met his mom in the hospital.

Nick Grey shouldn't be looking at me. It's not him, he usually just ignores me and pretends I'm not in his every class. I try to figure out as I watch him walk out the classroom, I didn't even notice the bell. I stood up and felt Demi walk by my side.

"What's wrong? You seem a little zoned out." she said as she adjusted the strap of her backpack.

"It's Nick Grey." I quietly tell her as we reached the hall.

"What? What about him?" she asked with narrowed eyes. She hated everyone in the baseball team. You'll eventually know why.

"He's been staring at me all day." I say as I watch Nick disappear in the crowd outside the classroom.

"Oh my god, why?"

"I have no idea. It's like he wants to tell me something but can't. Do you think I should come after him?" I asked wincing. _Stop. You sound desperate. Ew._

"Well.. No. I mean, let him approach you. If he really wants to tell you something, he'll say it eventually. And since when did you care about what Nick Grey is doing?" she asked as we reached the hallway.

"Since he decided to look at me every 5 seconds during class." I say in a low voice, sounding kind of defensive. I sighed. "That sounded kind of crappy, didn't it?"

"No.. no. Not at all." she said reassuringly in high tone. I shot her a look. "Yes, it absolutely did." she admitted as she nods.

"Great." I groaned.

"But hey, I mean, if Nick Grey wants to stare at you all day, then so be it. What's not to like, right?" she said with a huge grin. Oh Demetria and her comforting words. We laughed as we reached our lockers. I was placing my books in when I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey." it said, I turned around and looked around. Everybody was minding their business except a boy who standing really still a few feet away from me. I lifted my eyes a little to his face and realized it was Nick. _Speak of the devil._

"You talking to me?" I asked almost rudely as I gave him a look. His eyes narrowed and he nodded.

"Yes. Hey, Miley." he greeted and forced a smile. I just stared at him with the same look on my face. "So.. how have you been?" he asks with a sweet smile. I finally snapped out and turned around to close my locker, I tried not to laugh at his question. Why does he suddenly want to know now? I slowly turned around to face Nick again and gave him a shrug.

"Hi, Nick.. I don't know. Good. Great." I said with narrowed eyes.

"Oh. Well, that's great." he said awkwardly as his eyes landed on Demi. She was looking at us skeptically and was watching his every move. "Uh.. Can I talk to her for a sec?"

"Yeah, sure.. She's all yours." she answered with a smug tone and we both shot her a look. "What?" she exclaimed. Nick plainly shook his head and walked away, motioning for me to follow him.

"This will only take a second Dems." I told her and she nodded. I followed Nick Grey down the hall. What's weird was that, after a couple of years he just comes up to me and talks like he hasn't ignored me. It was frustrating but I felt happy at the same time. Nick finally decided to talk to me.. but, why now?

"Well, Nick you finally decided to utter the words, other than 'hi' to me. So, what do you want?" I said as we stopped at an empty spot down the hall. I raised an eyebrow at him, wanting to know where this conversation is going to go. It's not that I wanted him to just keep ignoring me like he did for a couple of years now.. it's just, not normal.

"You." he said, almost demandingly. What the fuck?

"Me?" I ask again, as my eyes widen.

"I mean.. A favor, but more like.. a job. Actually, it's a job offering with a hint of doing me a really huge favor." he tries to explain and it only made me even more confused where this was going. A favor? Why would I do Nick Grey a favor after ignoring me for years?

"I beg your pardon?" I let out as I knit my eyebrows together. He gave a huff and I knew this conversation wasn't going to be those 'how-are-you' ones.

**Nick:**

See what I mean? She uses words like 'I beg your pardon' when you can easily say 'Excuse me' or plainly.. 'What'. Why must she be so complicated? I shook my head and got out a small chuckle.

"Look, I'm sorry. I know I haven't talked to you in a while and I just suddenly pop up out of nowhere."

"You could say that again." she scoffed and nodded her head. I tried to push away the urge of walking away. _You need her Nick, do whatever you can. _I just sighed and continued.

"Anyway, it's just really really _really_ important." I said sweetly but seriously. She just nods again.

"Go on.."

"I need you to babysit my little brother tonight." I let out.

"Is that a demand or a request, a favor, a job offer, an order? Please do clarify Nick." Her complicated sentences is driving me nuts. I feel so fucking stupid for asking an almost complete stranger a favor, just so I won't get my ass kicked.

"My mom, they need her in early, four thirty to be exact, every Wednesdays and Fridays. But as you know the baseball team has practice until six and Frankie comes home at 3. We couldn't find anyone else but Frankie eagerly suggested you. So, it's a job offer from my Mom and a favor for me." she licks her lips as she thinks and absorbs it all up. I couldn't help but stare at them. Miley isn't hot, she isn't.. really. She wasn't the type of girl that walks in the hallway and you would immediately hear the guys howling. She was the kind of girl that was beautiful, when you take a really good look. I wonder what she'd look like if she gets rid of that heavy sweater.

_Stop! Nick, just stop!_

"So you can't watch your brother because you'll get screwed if Coach Carl doesn't find your butt in the field. And.. Frankie wanted me to babysit him? That's so sweet of him." she said with awe and smiled. _Everybody loves Frankie._

"Yes. All of those." I said and tried not to roll my eyes.

"Okay." she said.

"Okay what?" I knit my eyebrows together as I focused on her face. She was wearing her hair in a lose ponytail, strands of her hair falling on her blue eyes and she was wearing crucifix earrings. Typical, normal, fresh and natural. No make up and just one accessory. She pulled her lips between her teeth. I hope she didn't notice I was staring.

"I'll do it." she nods again.

"You would?" I ask stupidly. She rolled her eyes.

"For Frankie." she sighed. I let out a small laugh from her defense that she's doing it for Frankie and not me. She couldn't care less of what would happen to me, she thought about how sweet and cute it was of Frankie to request for her as his babysitter. Somehow it made me feel like my gut was being pulled out. I wasn't jealous.. of course, I wouldn't be. Right? What the fuck is wrong with me?

She was only going to watch Frankie for a couple of hours and she lives just a block away. She works Monday afternoon and Saturday morning at the library so, it wasn't out of the way. She had the easiest job in the world, how could she say 'no'? Except the fact that Frankie can be a real pain in the butthole, but I'm pretty sure he won't be as bad as he is around Miley.

"So, how are you, really?" she asks after I filled her in with more of the details. I smiled at the thought that she had a little bit of care of how I was.

"I've been, awesome. Game is in two weeks." I said as I put up two of my fingers.

"Yeah, I heard." she gave me a small smile.

"You're going to watch?" I ask as I scratched the back of my neck. She purses her lips and shakes her head.

"I don't think so, it's on a Saturday..." she said and shrugged.

"Oh, right. Library. So, how's your Dad?" I cleared my throat and her face lit up at the sound of the word 'dad'.

"Never better, still taking his medicine though. Thanks for asking." she said with a grin and I couldn't help but smile back.

"And you?" I asked to keep the conversation, the least I could do was ask how she was and actually mean it. Miley just saved me from either of my mom and coach's wrath.

"I'm swell. My life has been _so_ exciting.." she said sarcastically with a laugh. I nodded.

"Right, well. Right after school, if you need a ride.." I reminded her.

"I can take the bus, don't worry." _Because you care. You know if I get late, I'll be fucked, and you don't want that to happen don't you Miley? _I gave myself yet again another mental slap.

"Anyway, I have to get to class. And hey, thanks.. For saving my butt." I gave her a light pat on the arm, she looks at the spot I patted and lets out a small laugh. Maybe I shouldn't have done that.

"You do realize we have the next class together, right?" she snapped. I feel my cheeks burn from embarrassment . I open my mouth to speak but no words came out. _Smooth Nick, smooth._"And I'm not saving your butt, if that's what you think." she walked away with a smirk on her face. I curse under my breath and breathed out slowly. What is trying to pull? She's all nice and innocent and smart on the outside but somehow I think.. under all of those, she's a fucking she-devil. I'm still not sure of what Miley thinks of me exactly or what she really is, even. I hope my Mom's early schedule in the hospital wouldn't go on for long. I'm still not sure of how this will turn out.

**Author's Note: **_I seriously seriously seriously like this plot line, it's up for a lot of twists and turns. Ish. Anyway, review and tell me what you think. I'll be updating WAM and ABH soon. School starts tomorrow btw for me, sooo yeah. :D © bows and arrows. I love youuu. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **_I hope you forgive me for updating late. I'm sorry for all the bad grammar and confusing repeated words on the first chapter. :/ Anyway, if you don't know Alex Gaskarth, the All Time Low lead vocalist. He used to be one of Demi L's real life ex boyfriends. I wanted to put him in the story instead of Joe. I'm not much of a Jemi fan now like I used to. I changed the spelling of his name for copyright reasons. :) I hope you enjoy. x_

**Miley:**

All I wanted was a good and long conversation with Nick, but instead I get a lousy greeting, a job offer and then a short 'almost proper' conversation with him. I hated how he didn't know I was in his next class so I decided to drop the bomb on him and tell him I wasn't interested in saving his butt at all. But I do, of course I do. I just didn't want to push myself to Nick and I don't want him assuming that I am, so maybe it's best to just lay him off a while, and maybe just get to really know him when his brain wires are plugged to the correct colors.

I didn't speak to Nick after we had that conversation, which was 4 classes long. I decided to tell Demi that I accepted the job and she just gave me the 'I'm-not-okay-with-this' look. She doesn't want me hanging around the baseball team only because, for the most cliché reason: her ex is in the baseball team. His name was Alex, Alex _Guskarth. _He has brown hair and the most gorgeous eyes, he's also a senior and they started dating in 9th grade, they broke up in 11th. He was in a rock band, named The Lonely Tunes (they derived it from The Looney Toons which I think is kind of crazy and awesome, crazy awesome), and Demi surely isn't the quiet type of girl therefore they have something in common. They met at a gig, found out they were in the same schooland they started dating. They dated for a good two years. They broke up because Alex cheated on a college girl who apparently had a 'nice rack' as they say. Demi dumped him and now all she feels for him is pure hatred.

Anyway, Nick as his stubborn self didn't bother ignoring me the entire day. So instead of over thinking the fact that he will never be interested in really knowing me, I looked forward to babysitting Frankie. I love the kid, he's like the little brother I never had, and I've _always_ wanted a little brother or sister. It's kind of sad being the an only kid, no one to talk to, no one to be annoyed at, no one to help you with some errands which is a lot in my case, so I desperately need companion.

After school everyone shuffled out of the hall and into the parking lot. I got up the bus and Rod greeted me with his warm smile. Rod is the bus driver who I happened to befriend two years ago when I tripped on the bus's stairs and had a nosebleed. Rod is an old fat man with snow white hair and a beard, he kind of reminded me of Santa Claus.

"How was your day Miss Miley?" He asked as he pushed his glasses higher to the bridge of his nose.

"It was fine and kind of weird. Nick Grey offered me a job." I answered.

"Nick Grey? That nice handsome boy who plays baseball?"

"Okay, first of all, he is not so nice. And second, he is not that handsome either. He wanted me to babysit his little brother since he can't handle both his sport and the little guy." I rolled my eyes.

"He seems to be quite a charmer."

"Yeah, quite." I replied and Rod laughed.

I took a window seat and waited for the bus to load. It doesn't really take that long since there's only a few of us who still rides this rubbish, including Demi. Demi was planning the Halloween Dance, which is only less than two months away. She said it'll be the scariest night of our teenage life. I bet it won't be, but I know she'll do great. I wasn't embarrassed that I was the only senior who didn't have a car, almost everyone in my class has a car. Either own one or have a friend who has one. There are also those who don't want to learn, or should I say, _can't_ learn how to drive. Demi. She basically freaks out and starts hyperventilating. Lucky she has a brother to pick her up from school. I do know how to drive, I just don't have the money, and I don't want to spend my Dad's since he needs all the medicine we can buy. I guess I'm not selfish.

My eyes shift to the view outside and saw Nick in his baseball outfit with all his friends including Alex. They were laughing, hitting each other with their sports bag and were probably on their way to the field. Nick was drinking from a water bottle and Alex teases him by tilting the bottle up, making the water spill on his face. I couldn't help but let out a small giggle. Nick wipes the liquid away with his sleeve and he fixed his eyes on me. I think he noticed me watching them. I give him a small smile and a slight wave only to be rejected by turning his head back to their path and kept on walking. _Dick._ I knitted my eyebrows together in shock. _So much for being friendly. _I roll my eyes and mentally slap myself from embarrassment. I shake it off and pulled out a book. The bus finally takes off and I started to read.

I look out the window every time the bus stops, and watch the kids walk to their homes. I lifted my eyes from the book and saw my street. The bus pulled over in front of the house. I gathered my things and jumped out of the bus giving Rod my thanks. I ran to the front door as I shoved the book in my sling bag. My hair gets to my face and I brushed them off as I breathlessly stopped at the porch. My house wasn't that big either, but good enough for a small town like this. Dad said my Mom picked this house herself, when they found out she was pregnant and moved when I was 6 months old in her womb. Thinking of it makes me miss her more. I pulled out the keys and stuck them into the key hole. The door creaked as I stepped inside.

"Dad, I'm home!" I shouted as I closed the door behind me. I got a warm welcome bark from my Golden Retriever, Rigby. His name was taken from a Beatles song, Eleanor Rigby. It was my mom's favorite.

"Hey boy!" I greeted and knelt down to pat him. "Where's dad? Are you hungry? Thirsty? No? Okay then." I asked him and obviously got no answer, only a loud dog pant and a slimy lick. I stood back up and Rigby wagged his tail faster, thinking I was going to play with him.

"I'm not gonna play with you today, Rigs. I have work," I explained to the dog and he just stared at me with his large brown eyes. "Yeah I know it's not library day but I have another job. Maybe next time, okay bud?" I pat his head one more time and walked further inside the house.

I placed the keys on a table, walked upstairs and stopped in front of Dad's door. I knocked and called for him, "Dad?"

"Come in, pumpkin," he answered and I opened the door. The scent of paint was overwhelming I almost barfed, I hate paint fumes. I swung my hands across my face to get rid of some of the scent. I left the door open and opened the window.

"Hey Dad, I don't think the smell of paint is going to make you feel any better," I said as I turned on the fan. I'd make that much effort to get rid of the smell. Dad made a huff.

"Oh, nonsense dear. It isn't that bad," he said as he arranged his eyeglasses and continued to paint.

"How's the painting coming?" I asked and sat next to him. I watched his hands work over the canvass.

"It's great. My art show is in three weeks," he answered and added a couple more colors to the painting. I never get my Dad's drawings. It's only for him to understand, I think. With all his colors, and emotion and abstractness. It's amazing, don't get me wrong.. he's a wonderful painter. He once painted a portrait of my mother, using only his instinct and memories of her. It was beautiful. It was brilliant. It broke our hearts.

My mom died when I was 6. I was in school and she was supposed to pick me up.. but she ran into a situation. There was a murder, at a convenience store that still stands in our town today. She was only walking to school then, and passed the store. My mother saw everything. The murder of the store owner. She got shot from the back when she tried to run. Lucky enough there were also other witnesses and the police arrested whatever that bastard's name is. I cried for days. I had a trauma. I almost didn't want to speak ever again. But eventually I had to.

I shook the thought of my mother away and continued the conversation with Dad.

"Oh right. Uncle Luke is sponsoring everything right?" I forced a smile.

"Yes. I can't wait to show all of these off, and finally suit up." he looked at me and we both let out a small laugh.

"You look fine in your Paint Pants." I reasoned out. His Paint Pants is his navy blue overalls that made him look like a janitor, the only cool thing about it was it's splattered with paint everywhere. And it was all Rigby's fault, he messed it up the day we brought him home from the pound. "Oh yeah, Dad. I, uh, got a new job." I told him and he shot me a look. I knew he was going to give me that look, I took a deep breath and prepared for his probably long warning.

"A job? Miley.. you don't have to.." was all he could say. He placed his brush down and I sighed.

"Don't worry Dad, it's not one of those jobs at those greasy fast food stuff. And it isn't permanent. Only every Wednesdays and Fridays, when I'm not at the Library. I'm babysitting Frankie over at Nurse Denise's house. They need her in early and Nick talked to me about-" I try to explain but he cuts me off.

"Nick talked to you?" he sounded more surprised with the involvement of Nick than me taking another part time job.

"Yeah. He kinda did." I nodded and smiled.

"Well, that's great." _Of course it is.._

"Yeah.. Well anyway, I need to go now, I just went here to tell you. They only need me until six, after Nick's baseball practice, when he gets home anyway." I shrugged. He slowly nodded his head and sighed. I think he's going to let me go with this one. He has never let me work on a 'real' job before. He thinks working at the library isn't 'real work' since I don't have a proper pay check.

"Alrighty then, I guess that sounds pretty okay with me. Take care then, kiddo. Try to be back before dinner."

"Sure. See you later, Dad." I stood up and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

{- - - -}

I brought only my phone and my book since I'm going to be babysitting for only just a couple of hours until Nick gets back. I breathe in the warm afternoon air as I walked along the streets that led to Nick's house. I'm a little anxious; I've never been inside Nick's house, I've only seen it on the outside. They've never invited us over and maybe because we weren't really that close. But, here I am walking to their home only to work. I reached their house and pushed the white fence open. I took a deep breath and continued to walk to their porch. I listened for anything that would tell me I was late but luckily, there aren't any, it's kind of strange that it's quiet. I knocked faintly on the door. I heard loud thuds approaching the door, and it violently swung open.

"Miley!" Frankie shouted with a grin on his face and I felt my heart jump a little. _That was a warm welcome._ He ran to give me a hug which almost made me fall back. I smiled as he dug his cheek into my stomach.

"Hey Frankie." I greeted him back and ruffled his hair. He pulled away but grabbed my hand only to pull me inside.

"Good thing Nick got you instead of Mrs. Smith. She can be quite creep, y'know?" we stop at their living room and Frankie lets go of my hand.

"I've heard." I laughed as I shut the door. "So, is your Mom still here?"

"Yep, she's upstairs getting ready. She won't leave until you get here." he shrugs.

"Why?" I asked.

"She thinks I'd burn the house down even for a couple of minutes alone." he smiled, revealing a missing tooth. I smiled and gave his hair yet another ruffle.

"You must be a real handful, aren't you?" I let go and he chuckled.

"Only sometimes." he answered.

I walked further inside and took in the smell of coffee, soap and perfume. We were in the living room, which had a couch, two other solo couches, a small coffee table, a flat screen and a grandfather clock in the corner. The room was bright, lit with soft orange lamps and one bright white fluorescent. The walls are painted cream with brown linings, and the window pane were hung with white translucent curtains. Their house was nice, less gloomy than ours; it's like one of those cute Barbie dream houses just not entirely pink. I looked around and saw a couple of photo frames standing on a shelf full of Nick's baseball awards. It was loaded with ribbons, medals, frames of certificates and at least 6 gold trophies. I approached the shelf and lifted a small frame of Nick who liked like he was about 12 years old. He had a huge grin on face, holding a bat on his shoulder and in the background was a baseball field. Nick must be really good. I've never really seen him play, because I've never actually watched any of his games. A thought comes to my mind that maybe I should try to watch his games.

Nick seemed like the type of guy that almost everyone praised. He's good-looking, charming, athletic, sometimes even smart.. but every hero has his weakness, right?

"You want to play guitar hero?" I heard Frankie ask. I turned around and saw a toy guitar strapped on his shoulder, his body facing the flat screen.

"Uhh-" I didn't have the time to finish my answer when Denise walked down of the stairs.

"Miley, hi! What did Nick say to make you agree to this?" she joked as she approached me, her arms spread out so she can give me a hug. I hugged her back and pulled away before I spoke.

"Oh, he threatened to kill me." I joked and nobody laughs. I immediately regret that I said it. "That was a joke, uhm. I was free, and I need the extra money. So.. here I am." I laughed awkwardly and Denise nodded.

"So, how's your father?" she said, putting the smile back on again.

"He's doing good, he's working on his paintings." I replied.

"Oh yeah? When's the big art show?"

"There's no specific date yet, but I'll let you know anyway."

"That's good, how is he feeling?" It was nice to hear Denise care about my Dad.

"He's perfectly fine. He can take care of things like he used to now."

"That's wonderful news. Tell your father I said hi. So, I better get going. Numbers are on the fridge, if you need anything, just call Nick and if something goes wrong just call me. Okay?" she said with a perky tone. It was kind of amazing, since she worked at night and still has the energy to smile.

"Yes ma'am." I answered.

"Bye Frankie." she leaned down to kiss Frankie cheek and he immediately wiped the kiss away. I giggled. "Thank you so much Miley. You're a blessing." she said as she opens the front door.

"Don't mention it." I replied and Denise closed the door behind her. I turned around and saw the excitement in Frankie's eyes. Maybe this is going to be fun.

"So, what are we going to do in the next two hours, Frankster?" I asked him and one of the Guitar Hero songs played through the speakers.

{ - - - - }

**Nick:**

The baseball was flying towards me. I readied myself and held the bat as tightly as I can. I waited, then I hit. The ball flew high in the air and I made a run for it, touching the first and eventually the second base with my feet. I didn't know where exactly the ball was but I was sure it's a good 4 meters away from the diamond. I heard people scream "Keep running, it's still good!" and I did. Third base. I breathe heavily and the last base came to sight, my teammates were already shouting. The ball was close, the other team has it already. I have to touch that stupid base. I ran as hard as I could and slid through the dirt touching the base with my feet just a few seconds before the ball reaches the catcher. The bench filled with cheers.

"Hell yeah!" I shouted as Alex helped me up. I could say I'm amazing with the sport. I've won at least a dozen games since I was 9. Baseball is sort of kind of my life.

"That was awesome, man. You're shit is amazing." he slapped my chest with the back of his hand as he grinned.

"Thanks. I'm telling you, the game in two weeks.. we have that in the bag." I said between deep breaths.

"Don't be too cheery yet, Nicholas. The ball almost caught up with you. Need to work on it more."

"Yes coach." I answered breathlessly.

"All right! Everybody do a three lap run. No stopping! Walk if you have to but I don't want to see anyone stopping. Go!"

The three lap run was exhausting, and we had to do push ups after that, a few more pitching and catching exercises and then we got the chance to rest for a good fifteen minutes before hitting the showers. I dried my hair with a towel and ruffled it lightly to make it look neat. I put my watch back on and took a good look at it. It's nearly six ten and Miley and I agreed I'd be there no later than six thirty. I saw her earlier, inside the bus laughing probably at me because of what Alex did. I know I may have looked like I'm a bastard, but I just didn't know what to respond. So I decided to just shift my eyes away and pretend that I didn't see anyone. It's not like she minded that, right? I sighed and sprayed on some deodorant then put on a fresh shirt. I shoved my damp uniform into the duffel bag and I walked out of the locker room.

"Hey Nick." I heard Alex call from behind. I turned around.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Leaving so soon? I thought you had a babysitter fill you in for tonight." he raises and eyebrow as he put on his leather jacket. The rest of the team followed behind him and stopped waiting for my answer.

"Only until six thirty." I shrugged and he gives me a disappointed look. Having to watch my brother every night somehow lessens my social life but I can't complain, I shouldn't.

"Ah, bummer. We're heading to Floydd's, it's pizza night." he said as he walked towards me.

"I guess I'm gonna have to skip it tonight." I said as I turned my back and continued to walk.

"You've been skipping it for a couple of months now, Nick." he shouted for me to hear as I opened the door to the gym. I waved my hand in reply, not looking back. "Give Miley a kiss for me." he managed to shout before the door closed behind me.

"Dick." I muttered to myself as I walked through the empty gym, hearing only the sound of my footsteps and my fast heartbeat. I wondered why it was beating so fast.

I reached the parking lot and fumbled inside a pocket of my duffel bag for my keys. I pulled it out and stuck them into the keyhole. I slid in, throwing my duffel bag in the backseat and started the car. I looked at my watch and it read 6:15. _You've been skipping it for a couple of months now, Nick. _I suddenly felt like shit. I took a deep breath and slowly let it out. I felt like I wanted to break something, hit something or scream at the top of my lungs, maybe because I feel like my brother is getting in the way of my social life especially now that I'm a senior. I don't get to hang out with the guys after school or Frankie will be screwed if I leave him alone at night. But I know, he's really not the one to blame. I was angry. Angry not because of Frankie's slow maturity but how stupid it is for me taking all the responsibilities a Father should do. I hated my Dad for leaving us, for some stripper looking bitch. He left us a few months ago and we're still trying our best to adjust not having Dad at home. He used to watch Frankie after work, not me. He used to work for our living, not Mom. He used to watch my games and tell me I was great. I used to look up to him, not anymore.

I managed to keep calm and drove safely back home without zoning out again or swerving the car into the other lane. I honked the horn once to tell them I was on the driveway already. I turned of the headlights and stopped the car. I got out of the vehicle with the duffel bag strapped on my shoulder and Frankie opened the front door with a huge grin on his face. Even though this kid is a serious pain in the ass, his stupid smile just takes the stress away. I chuckled and walked to the door.

"You seem happy." I said as I ruffled his hair.

"Very. Miley made dinner." he pulled me in the house and shut the door. My eyebrows knit together.

"What? I didn't say anything about making dinner." I hired her as a babysitter not a cook. I walked to the kitchen and saw her laying out plates on the kitchen counter. The room smelled great, although I still didn't trust her with the cooking thing since I have never seen her cook before let alone tasted her dishes.

"Hey. I made dinner." she said, smiling. "Frankie's stomach was grumbling like an old car engine." she said it like it wasn't a weird statement. I forced a small smile.

"But you didn't have to, I.. uh, make our dinner." I said awkwardly. The duffel bag suddenly felt heavier.

"And you suck." Frankie said behind me. Miley shot me a look and I whip my head around to face Frankie.

"What? Shut up, no I don't." I defended as he laughed. I watched him walk to the counter and pull himself up the red stool.

"Yeah, you do." he said as he piled his plate with yellow mush. I sighed and walked to the kitchen counter Miley was leaning onto. She smiled at me and I tried my best to smile back. She looked different without her long thick sweatshirt. She was wearing shirt that said 'The Next Sophocles' in big bold letters and I knew no more than three things about Sophocles. One, he was a dude. Two, he's Greek (I think). And three, he's a tragic writer. Well, at least something for English class remained in my brain. You don't normally see a girl wearing a shirt about Greek writer dudes. Then again, Miley was different. Her hair was tied into a loose ponytail and the short locks fell on her face. She raised an eyebrow at me and cleared her throat. Fuck, I think I was staring again.

"Frankie told me you both like Mac and Cheese and.. Bacon. So, _viola. Bon apetite_." she said as she put her hand towards the bowl of Mac and Cheese.

"Great, thanks." was all I could say and forced a smile. Her eyes narrowed and she just looked at me. It's like she was reading what was on my mind, I felt self-conscious but I tried my best to keep cool. I didn't know what to say, I mean, I know it was nice of her to cook and watch Frankie. She looked like she was pissed. Now I feel like I owe her more than just a 'thank you'.

"Dish ish weely good, Miwey. Thanksh." Frankie managed to say with a mouthful of yellow macaroni. It made Miley smile.

"Well, I better get going. My Dad's waiting for me. Bye Frankie, see you in Friday." she said as she picked her sling bag and coat from a chair and walked out of the kitchen. I looked at Frankie, as if to say: _What should I __do?_ and he just gave me a shrug. I sighed. I dropped the duffel bag on the floor and ran after her.

"Wait, no." I said and she stops to face me. "At least stay for dinner. I mean, you whipped this all up and all." she just gave me a look and I sighed. I really don't intend to be a jerk or be obnoxious, I often sound like one but I don't do it on purpose (I think). She made me feel guilty even though I know I haven't done anything wrong to her (I think, yet again). I don't want her to think of me as a jerk, or an asshole or a dick. I just wanted her to think that I'm not such a a bad person. And what's bothering me is, why should I even care what she thinks. It's like I'm under a spell and I can't help it. I was going mad. "Stay, please?"

She gave me a smile, a warm smile, almost sympathetic. "Thanks but I promise Dad I'd be home before dinner." she said as she held on the strap of her bag.

"Uhh.. Oh. Right. Shit." I forgot she had a Dad to worry about.

"I heard that!" Frankie shouted from the kitchen. I forgot that Frankie was within earshot. Miley giggled.

"Good night, Nick. I'll see you in school." she said as she walked to the door.

"Miley wait.." she turned back around, I can tell she was getting really annoyed by me stopping her from leaving, only she wasn't showing it. She still managed to put on a small smile and it somehow scared me, how she can hide things like getting pissed or getting scared or getting insulted. I had to do something to make it up to her. At least, I hope I can. "Let me walk you home."

{ - - - - }

**Miley:**

Nick is keeping something from people, guys like him usually do. He seemed distracted. I think something happened on his way back. But how would I know, right? If only I could read his mind.

The night breeze was cool, and the streetlights were being turned on. Nick and I walked side by side, no words said after we left the house. The only sounds we could hear are the wind and the taps of our feet against asphalt. I kind of got worried about Frankie being left alone with the front door locked.

"You know, I think I can handle it from here." I said as I looked at him and stopped. He stopped next to me and chuckled.

"We've been walking for five seconds. Frankie will be fine. And walking you home is the least I can do after that Mac and Cheese dinner." he said and continued to walk. I stared at him walk for a good three seconds. He finally noticed that I wasn't catching up and looked back. "Come on." he said and motioned for me to walk next to him. This guy is persuasive. I sighed, looked back at the house and walked next to him anyway.

"Why are you being nice to me?" I let out. I felt kind of stupid asking him the question because all I wanted was him to be nice to me since the day we've met. But I wanted to know exactly, why now. The question made him stop, so did I. He stared at me, with his eyes narrowed.

"I thought you wanted me to." he answered and raised an eyebrow.

"Wha—well, yes. But, I didn't think you'd even bother to talk to me at all, after our conversation ended and ignored me the entire day." I reasoned out with a shrug. _Not to mention you rejected my wave harshly by casually looking away like you didn't see anyone at all. _I continued to walk to avoid his stare, and he followed.

"Right. Well, I mean you are Frankie's new babysitter, and we kinda know each other for a couple of years now and you've been in seven classes with me since 4th grade.."

"Eight classes, actually."

"Right. Eight. And I thought maybe I should start being nice to you, and probably talk to you more."

"Is Nick Grey not supposed to hang out with a bookworm chick like me?"

"Nick Grey doesn't take orders from anyone." he casually shrugged and gave me a smug look. I shot him a look and smirked.

"Except your Mom." I pointed out.

"Except my Mom." We let out a light laugh. That was the first time we actually laughed together. I don't know, it's something worth noticing. He looked less obnoxious when he smiled, only then I noticed his imperfect teeth. "So, what did you guys do during the two hours?" he asked.

"Hmm. Well, he welcomed me with a really tight hug. Then your Mom left. Then he started playing Guitar Hero for a few minutes as I watched him. Then I asked him about his homework and he told me he did have one. So, I made a deal with him."

"You got him to do his homework?" he knitted his eyebrows together in disbelief. I smiled.

"Mhm." I nodded. "The deal was, I cook his favorite dish, and he does his homework. He finished faster than I expected though. It was just a math homework. Fractions. So, when he finished he helped me in the kitchen." I grinned, obviously trying to show off. Frankie did do his homework and Frankie did help in the kitchen. I've read that kids would do things they don't usually do to impress or befriend someone. Like he knew how doing his homework would make me praise him or helping out in the kitchen would draw him attention. I find it cute. Frankie _is_ a kid. And he liked the idea of making Mac and Cheese. I guess the kid loves the food so much.

"You made him do fractions _and_ you got him to help in the kitchen? What are you? A miracle worker?" he asked with a laugh. I laughed with him, but I shook my head no.

"Uh, technically no. Just, _the next Sophocles_." I pointed at my shirt under the coat and grinned. He nodded in approval and let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, that's cute." he said and looked away. I watched his smile slowly fade as we walked.

"And how about you though? The next Ty Cobb? Babe Ruth? Bob Gibson? Perhaps Walter Johnson?" I asked with relevant suggestions. These guys were legendary baseball players. They ended up in the Baseball Hall of Fame.

"What? How do you know all those people?" his grin comes back again, clearly impressed with my very few but very rare knowledge in baseball.

"Well, the library is one. Two, my Dad watches a lot of baseball if he's not painting. He's a big fan of the Yankees. Reggie Jackson, I think?" I explained and he nodded.

"Ahh, the power pitcher." he said, I noticed he wasn't much of a talker. We stopped in front of my house and he gives it a good look. The porch lights were on and so were the lamps in the living room. Dad must've come down already. "So, here we are."

"I'd invite you in but it smells like paint in there, he finishes his paintings downstairs and he takes it out to dry in the back porch." I shrugged.

"Oh no, it's okay. Frankie's waiting anyway." and as if on cue the front door opened with my Dad holding the doorknob. Rigby squeezed himself between Dad and the door frame so he he could come out and approach us. I bent down a little to pat him. My Dad watched us for a second and he spoke.

"So, Nicholas Grey. How are you?" he said, with almost a fake smile.

"Good, uh sir." he said awkwardly. I hid a smile by pursing my lips.

"Are you that kid who plays baseball?" my Dad asked. And the boy talk begins.

"Yes, sir. I'm a Pitcher, sir."

"Wow, that's good. You a fan of the Yankees?" It took a moment for Nick to answer the question.

"My dad is," he let out and forced a smile but that smile immediately died out. His face seemed to darken. His eyes were full of sadness and I knew immediately that there must be something going on between him and his dad. Thank you, Introduction to Psychology or maybe just.. common sense. "I prefer the Dodgers sir." he continued.

My dad nodded. All I knew about Dodgers was, it was the Yankee's biggest baseball rival.

I guess Nick hates his Dad that much.

The night ended well. My Dad thanked Nick, Nick thanked me, their house didn't burn down, and I found out our Hero's weakness.

**Author's Note:** _Does anybody read this thing? Let me know. Because I seriously think I suck. I suck at updating. Y' know what will motivate me more though? Yerr reviews. Leave me a good one. Hehe. (c) bows and arrows._


End file.
